Memorama de cicatrices
by Artemisa Haruno
Summary: Naruto le platica su vida a Itachi antes de que este intente matar a Sasuke mientras Sakura y Hinata  de igual manera platican, esto va haciendo que todos se comprendan mejor ...pero alguien descubrira que Sasuke no mato a Konan antes de que amanesca


Memorama de cicatricez

By Artemisa Haruno

Universo alterno-Drama-Romance-Misterio- Incesto +18

Naruto le platica su vida a Itachi horas antes de que este intente matar a Sasuke por haber matado a su prometida (Konan) mientras Sakura y Hinata que estan encerradas en otra habitacion de igual manera platican, esto va haciendo que todos se comprendan mejor y dejen de sentir remordimientos de sus acciones pasadas

...pero alguien descubrira que Sasuke no mato a Konan antes de que amanesca?

AVISO: Es NaruSaku y NejiHIna pero tiene un poco de SK SS y NH para darle sal XD

*simbologia de dialogos*

letra normal = Hablan

_Cursiva = Piensan_

Parentesis ( ) = Acciones

-Personaje- = es el personaje que esta narrando

/ = Regresando a la conversacion

comillas = " dirigiendose al personaje que oye"

Cap 1 "ya no importan tus sonrisas falsas..."

-...Antes era optimista y atrevido pero ahora...- Naruto se tocaba la frente con fastidio, estaba cansado el joven de 23 años llevaba semanas sin poder dormir

-el mundo esta carcomido por el odio y el dolor por eso debes pensar las cosas mil veces antes de actuar -Algo ebrio Itachi cogio un cigarrillo y le ofrecio otro a Naruto... todos conocemos a alguien que saca nuestro lado contrario,puede ser un familiar o amigo... lo importante es saber cuando detenerse el control de la accion lo es todo-

-quieres que cuente mi vida?- Naruto sentia la nesesidad de platicar su verdad al tiempo que llenaba de tabaco sus pulmones

-estoy dispuesto a escucharte hasta el manecer- Itachi encendio el cigarrillo y bajo el volumen de la musica- pero debes saber que una vez que termines...destruire por completo a Sasuke-

-...esta bien...-Naruto miro con desgana el reloj que marcaba las 9:00 pm- aun hay tiempo de cambiar tu opinion-

-Naruto-

_La escuela a la que asistiamos era un internado vivi la parte mas hermosa de mi infancia y adolecencia ahi...mis padres habian muerto a mis tres años y mi abuelo era demasiado libre para cuidarme...pero apesar de eso fui feliz junto a mis amigos Sasuke y Sakura... ella era lo mas hermoso que habian visto mis ojos... de todas las personas que conocia ella era la mas wow!_

-tienes las llaves? -como era un chico problema me encargaban las llaves del salon para enseñarme a ser responsable

- se me olvidaron jiji... oye como te fue en tu fin de semana? te la pasaste bien?-

-Naruto nesesito decirte algo...- la exprecion de Sakura era de fastidio y desinteres mientras yo solo pensaba en abrazarla todo el tiempo

-Sakura...yo-

-espera...hablamos al rato si? - interrumpio-

-de acuerdo-

_Al caer la tarde las aulas se pintaban de naranja y se podia sentir una leve brisa que recorria cada rincon,Sakura,Sasuke y yo siempre nos escapabamos para subir a la terraza y sentir aquella brisa mientras veiamos caer el sol en silencio y con una gran sonrisa_

-Sasuke?- parecia perderse en sus recuerdos mientras veia el largo cabello de Sakura bailar con el delicado viento

-hum? llegas tarde Naruto- dijo de una manera melancolica

_Tu mejor que nadie entendera que Sasuke se sentia solo...su padre no le ponian atencion desde aquel incidente mortal y el dinero no puede dar amor o si Itachi?_

-tarde? por que? que sucede?-

-me voy a ir- Sakura se giro lentamente hacia mi- ... ya no podremos vernos mas...pero descuida les hablare seguido...cuidate por favor -giro rapidamente y se fue de prisa,mi garganta se seco y mi boca quedo entreabierta

-estas bien?- dijo Sasuke con su peculiar tono ironico

-no- dije secamente intentando pensar el por que se iba

_Sus padres no querian proocuparse por nada que tuviera que ver con ella y evadian sus responsabilidades dejandola al cuidado de su asistente y chofer _

_... Yamato, lo conocia por que aveces platicaba con el, era su mayor confidente y de las personas que mas cuidaba de ella_

Flasback

-no te rindas algun dia la señorita Sakura vera todo el cariño que sientes por ella-

-eso cree? yo estoy comenzando a dudarlo-

-claro que lo creo a veces ella hace cosas que demuestran lo que en verdad siente no es nesesario que te lo diga o si?-

-pues a Sasuke se la pasa diciendole que lo quiere y le gusta-

-ja ja claro que le gusta, a quien no le gustaria un chico rudo, las niñas se mueren por alguien asi, pero eso no significa nada-

- como que nada! Yamato tu ni atencion me pones-

-ja ja Naruto nada de eso vale hasta que diga la palabra magica-

-asi? cual?-

-te amo-

-COMO QUE ME AMAS!-

-NO YO! ella... Naruto con razon te pasa esto aveces eres muy lento-

Fin del Flasback

-Cuando se va?- pregunte a Sasuke que parecia de lo mas tranquilo

-en tres dias-

-bien-

_Durante esos eternos dias me la pase pensando mil maneras de hacer que se quedara pero me aterraba la idea de hablarle, sentia que si lo hacia me diria que se iba por mi _

_Aquel dia en que se fue, nos evito todo el tiempo hasta la salida ,Sakura y Sasuke subieron a la terraza,los segui y me escondi,sospechaba que dirian algo que yo no nesesitaba saber pero aun asi..._

-Sakura...por que haces esto?-

-de que hablas?-

-apesar de que tu casa este mas lejos se que puedes venir-

-ya no quiero...por que no lo entiendes?-

-...Naruto no podra...esta solo...creo que aveces se te olvida que sus padres...-

-te importo?...-solto de golpe

-hum?...Naruto el-

-no te pregunte eso...yo te importo Sasuke?-

-... no... en cambio el se desvive por ti-

-tu me gustas, siempre me has gustado y por eso yo-

-no seas egoista! que no ves que lo estas matando!-

-quiero saber lo que tu sientes por mi eso es injusto?-

-...bien si te gusto entonces quedate por mi...el no se merese esto- Sasuke apretaba fuertemente su puño- el...el nos ayudo lo recuerdas gracias a el salimos de la soledad-

-que? crees que no le agradesco?, cada dia, cada momento que me intenta hacer reir con alguna tonteria, cuando en clase el se esta durmiendo y yo me quedo embobada pensando en lo que sueña, si esta mas feliz haya que con nosotros, si acaso algun dia podre remunerarle todo lo que hace y siente por mi, si algun dia tendre el valor de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto le agradesco, cuanto le amo-

-solo hazlo-

-no puedo-

-cobarde-

-si! lo soy! soy una cobarde y ahora que!

simplemente te vas...a olvidar para sentirte mejor-

-ustedes estaran bien...-

-Naruto te ama!-

-callate!...ya nada sentira una vez que me haya ido me olvidara-

-a mi no me engañas Sakura...se lo que en verdad sientes por el- Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke y esboso una falsa sonrisa-

-nunca lo sabra...adios...-

_No pude retener mas mi dolor me sente y aprete mi estomago que sentia explotar,mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar,mis lagrimas quemaban ya no pude aguantar mas y grite_

-Nooooooo! Sakura! no me dejes yo te amo!- Sasuke me encontro guiado por el grito, me miraba consternado,me tomo de los hombros para sacudirme

-Levantate Baka!- me empujo contra la pared y salio corriendo, por un segundo no quise seguirle pero lo hize,parecia que nos correteaban,recuerdo que nunca pense que corrieramos tan rapido

-Sakura espera!-

-ah?-

- Naruto quiere despedirse!-

-no Sasuke,esto le hara mas daño- subio al auto que la esperaba y arranco pero me atrevi como siempre lo hacia y me pare frente al coche que tuvo que detenerse

-que haces te van a atropellar tonto!- bajo la ventanilla para gritarme

-abre la puerta por favor- dije agitado

-no,ya es suficiente Naruto apartate ya-

-por favor! -me colgue del vidrio y llore frente a ella-

-ya detente...quitate...la voy a abrir...entra-

-y Sasuke?-

-no tardaremos-

_En ese momento Yamato me veia desde el espejo del coche con una enorme sonrisa como si el ya supiera que aquello pasaria_

-Naruto...-

-Hum?...se que estoy loco pero yo-

-por que me quieres destrozar...- sin previo aviso me dio un puñetazo en el rostro

-sa..sakura- apenas pude pronunciar el golpe habia sido demasiado duro

-todo se te hace facil...no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos-

-yo...te quiero Sakura- un poco de sangre comenzo a escurrir de mi labio

-...yo aun mas- sonrio-

_Al oirla senti como mi corazon se inflaba, un calor me invadio la cara_

-pero...tengo una enfermedad...esta empeorando-

-que dices?- Sakura comenzo a llorar y yo senti como si una roca de mil toneladas me aplastara - ...pero...te pueden dar algo una medicina, una operacion!-

-si pero tal vez no sea la misma podria perder la memoria ...o muchas otras cosas mas, las pastillas que debo tomar son extremadamente agresivas con el cuerpo-

-no...tu no me puedes decir esto...-

-dejame ir ya por favor-

-que! dejarte ir! estas loca no lo hare y ahora menos que se que solo es por eso que te vas!-

-y que mas querias!-

-eres muy egoista!-

-quee! y tu que!-

-TE AMO!, yo te amo, daria lo que fuera por ti y si el problema es tu enfermedad no me importa en lo absoluto,cuando termine la operacion y pase lo que pase yo te cuidare,estare a tu lado-

-no digas tonterias yo puedo morir! o quedar mal...debes seguir tu vida normal-

-una vida completamente solo!, eso es lo unico que tengo! la soledad!-

-Sasuke esta a tu lado-

-es mi mejor amigo y tu eres la persona que amo,la chica de mis sueños,mi chica ideal-

-...ah!(suspiro) que estas pensando?...-

-nos casaremos!- _A esa edad todo era facil para mi_

-estas loco?-

-me casare contigo,desde ahorita,vamonos y asi pase lo que pase nos perteneceremos-

-como te atreves a decir esa barbaridad! tenemos 17 años!-

-y que?, mira yo te amo desde niño y siempre que digo algo es enserio y para siempre y si no me caso contigo jamas podre ser feliz-

-vamos Naruto no digas esas cosas asi como asi...tengo una idea...dejame ir y y si todo sale bien regreso y me caso contigo- lo dijo tan convencida

-es enserio?-

-si(sonrio) de verdad...- mi cabeza decia que eso era mentira pero quise creerle,nesesitaba creerle

-bien-

_Aquellas falsas palabras me tranquilizaron Yamato bajo la mirada y se coloco la gorra para no ver nada, Sakura me jalo y por fin uno de mis mayores sueños se hizo realidad...Sakura me besaba,su lengua acariciaba tiernamente la mia, la pequeña cortada desaparecio de mi mente,era tan dulce su saliva,sus labios rozaban los mios como una tersa seda,mis manos la rodearon para repegarla a mi cuerpo y podia sentirla temblar,tal vez tendria fiebre por que se veia soñolienta y adolorida pero yo no queria soltar a esa bella flor_

-ah!(quejido)-

-que pasa Sakura?-

-me duele la cabeza- eso hizo levantar el rostro de Yamato-

-Señorita creo que debemos irnos-

-si Yamato...nos veremos de acuerdo?-

-claro que si no lo dudes!- sali del carro, ya estaba oscuro Sasuke me esperaba del otro lado de la banqueta,el carro se jalo y Sasuke me sonrio-

-te ha engañado cierto?-

-que? por que dices eso?-

-por que estas aqui y ella se va-

-no ella me a prometido-

-callate Baka!-

-eh!-

-ya te diste cuenta que te mintio?-

-...si...- _debia aceptar, lo que era real_

/

-asi que mi hermanito rechazo a la heredera Haruno, valla eso es si que me confunde acaso no me estaras mintiendo Uzumaki?-

-je! no mas bien tu no conoces a tu hermano, tal vez ahora Sasuke se haya enamorado de ella pero antes le llamaba estorbo-

-...tal vez solo sea un buen actor, dudo mucho que el pueda amar a alguien que no sea mi madre-

-error, si a querido y muchas veces, mas de las que cualquiera imaginaria-

- querer no es igual que amar-

-pero se acerca- Naruto se quito la chamarra naranja que le asfixiaba de calor y le subio nuevamente al radio

-te dire a quien quiso despues de esta cancion, sabes...es la favorita de aquella pelirroja mujer que quiso tu hermano-

-concidencias Naruto coincidencias-


End file.
